


Smoking What?

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke come to terms with Clarke's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking What?

**Smoking What?**

 

Lexa paused as she Clarke roll up her 'special cigarette'.

 

“Why in the world would you smoke that?” Lexa stared at it, her eyes bugging out.

“Well,” Clarke smirked, “because it's cool, sexy and it's the only thing people do in those black and white movies!”

Lexa raised her eyebrows, “Movies? Is that kind of like the show we're on?”

Clarke grinned, “Sort of, but shorter, and with leads not nearly as good looking, or in love.”

 

Then before Lexa could say anything else, Clarke kissed her, passionate and long.

 

Clarke looked to the camera, “Did you like that Clexa fangirls?”

Lexa was so breathless, that Clarke had to hold her up. “We have fangirls? Well we can't disappoint them, kiss me again lover!”

 

Well who was Clarke to deny her love! Her hardened warrior! So they kissed, so much so that the camera bumped right into their lips, causing Lexa to go out cold.

 

“Do you mind?” Clarke yelled in a lovers fury. “It was just getting good and you had to ruin it!”

 

The cameraman apologised, stepping back, while Clarke gave Lexa mouth to mouth resuscitation.

 

Lexa awoke, as if from a deaths sleep. “Clarke I hate an amazing dream, you were there, I was there, and him!” She pointed to the Cameraman. “He was filming our orgy that we had with the rest of the clan...which was kind of scary. I think your mum has the hots for me.”

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, looking to the Cameraman, “Look what you did! Now I'll forever not think of my mother when I'm banging Lexa!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Don't forget to comment, it feeds the author and lets me know what you like, didn't like and what you want me to write next ;)


End file.
